Maybe Its Not True? Not Real? Not Meant To Be?
by MyImaginaryWorld
Summary: People Live for the one they love the most. People die for the thing they claim a sacrafice. People lie for they cannot show there true selves. People think its meant to be But really? What to they know about the thing we call life It just a game of dice


**Everyone was fussing over Nessie as usual. She had something like a magnetic pulse that makes everyone attracted to her. Maybe it's the uniqueness of her smile, maybe the layers of bronze curls that cover her rosy cheeks or maybe just the fact that was the most beautiful creature in the universe. Whatever it was Jacob was really jealous of all the attention she was getting.**

**There was a slight knock at the door, that's weird, I thought, Charlie already had his daily excursion up to the house. I looked to Edward for advice, he looked confused, an expression I had only seen a couple of times through out our relationship.**

**There standing at the back door was a young girl who looked about 17. She had the features of a vampire but I immediately recognised the heart beat. Her wild curly hair reminded me of Victoria but more of a strawberry blonde colour than red. The thought of Victoria brought back the gloomy memories of when I was human. **

**Once again I looked to Edward, he seemed to know the girl yet none of the Cullens seemed to recognise her, even Carlisle looked confused. **

**Edward approached the stranger liked he'd known her for years.**

"**Hey Ginny," he greeted, but he also seemed a bit confused at her state. **

"**Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Bella and Nessie I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Genevieve. She and I were friends back in Chicago."**

**He stated with a grin. "I think she better tell you the story".**

"**Well hey, I'm Genny. I was born on September 18****th**** 1902 in Melbourne, Australia, when I was around 8 years old my Father was killed by what was said to be a wild animal that had escaped from the local zoo. This couldn't possibly be true because if there was crazy creature rampaging through the streets of Melbourne there would be madness though everyone somehow believed the story. Maybe it was just that they were trying so hard not to believe that it just cancelled out what it really could have been. Only close family and friends were notified of his death but I seemed to be the only one even a little suspicious about the whole thing. But before I could start my research on the subject I was shipped of to Chicago to live with my aunt. **

"**Don't get me wrong she was a lovely lady who treated me like a daughter but she was very superstitious believing that any death after dark was associated with vampires or as they used to be known as, Demons of the night." **

**She stopped to take a breath. We all seemed absorbed in the story. After it had been made was clear that everyone was still listening, she went on. **

"**After about a 2 or 3 years I began coming closer to the friends I'd met at school. Edward or as we used to call him, Eddie-poo-" **

"**That's an awesome nick name why didn't I think of that, Eddie poo, you should have told me that was your old name. It would have saved me so my time looking one up on the net!" Emmett interrupted in his usual booming voice.**

**Oh great thanks a lot Ginny, now we've got yet another nick name for my husband, although I must admit it is kind of cute.**

**Ginny went on, ignoring Emmett.**

"**-was one of them. Around 6 years later, in 1918 the Spanish influenza pandemic began. **

"**My Aunt became ill and as the virus took over she became to weak. **

**Her heart stopped at 12:48am on the 8****th**** of July 1918, I stayed seated on the armchair beside her bed for that whole day, not caring how it would affect my health. As all the doctors had for told I started having the symptoms of the flu. There were no more beds in the ward they had reserved for patients with the virus so they sent me off to a lab to take some **_**tests**_** as they called them. I was too drowsy from the medication to care what they did to me. As it turned out they were having secret tests to see if it was possible to be turned into a vampire without a vampire actually biting you." **

**At this last comment everyone looked astonished especially Carlisle who had grown up thinking the only way to transform a human was through the bite of a vampire. **

"**I don't remember anything except excruciating pain for the next 8 hours. When I woke I saw every thing clear and defined as If my eves had been cleansed with soap. I no longer had the symptoms of the influenza, no need to cough, no feeling that I was about to collapse either but I had I dry spot at the back of my throat craving for something unknown. I looked down, my arms and legs were covered in bleeding gashes and there all over my body were little pricks like someone had poked me with one thousand needles. I had heard myths and legends that human kind had passed around for centuries for entertainment about the demons of the night. Super strength, extremely accurate eyesight and super speed were just a few of the talents humans gained when they were transformed. Slowly it came to me…… I. Was. A. Vampire." **


End file.
